Indecision
by Luioomba
Summary: ONE SHOT. This was just an idea that came up, and it's still be decided whether or not to be more. Seconds felt like hours, hours felt like minutes. A smirk filled the boys lips, curled up into a cold half smile. He smiled. She felt her voice crack as she screamed out to the boy, but then it was all a blur after that. Please review, thank you!


A/N: For now, this is going to be a one shot. For to be longer or now is still to be decided. So right now, there's not real story but it's just an idea that just popped up. Enjoy!

I don't own Ranma ½, cast, or storyline. All credit goes to Rumiko Takashashi.

* * *

Indecision

By Luioomba 

A cold blood stare shaded his face as the sun broke out into a orange and the wall of shade curtained the yard. The koi pond became a darker blue, and the grass laid still, with no temperature change the mood became dark.

Breathing of the feared stood in the distance with curious eyes and disbelief. As they were taken back but stood still, and could only stare from behind one who had the most questions to be asked.

As the shade brushed over them it covered his face but never changed his expression. A deep blue turned to a darker shade in his eyes, with an absence of emotion in his face but a one tracked mind that was worried them the most. His shirt shuffled in a quick breeze brushed passed, after a battlefield had been cleared. It was quick but came into the clear. A pointless breeze it was.

If eyes lead their eyes to the figures hand, it held a long like staff. A dagger made out the bottom, and was hard as some kind of marble item. The top had a whit like spear attached, and almost like dark vines wrapped around the dagger to the front. His hand hung on to the spear as if he was carrying out a sword. Everything about the boy was intact, with no harm to be shown. A nasty of a cut across his arm shown where once it freshly wounded, but suddenly healed, and that put where everyone was now.

A young man that came in shortly, standing there waiting for someone to make a move had enough. Antsy, he dropped his bag, and pulled out a heavy object.

"Enough of this." He mouthed angrily. Swinging rapidly at the still boy, he screamed out in a cry as he metal object spun toward the other boy's face. With a quick motion, he drew in closer but the other just stood still.

But when the angered boy fell close, he landed on his feet, and stumbled for the person was gone. A sudden chill came to him, that sense of danger that a martial artist feels wasn't quick enough for dark eyes appeared from behind him.

"Ryoga watch outtttt!." A cry screamed out in desperation from the girl of the other side.

A force of what felt like a thousand pounds kicked Ryoga side as he tried to turn caught him off guard and before he took the heed of warning—he already flew back. Hard, what ever hit him just now was hard, and he slid coughing. He chuckled as he wiped the corner of his mouth as blood wet the corners. He propped himself up with the object his hands trembled to hold on too, shaking he stood up because as hell was he going to give up this fight.

It stung. "Damn it." He cursed under his breath, as some tears or pain went to his eyes. His knees buckled again, and lost his balance, but then propped himself up again. He closed one eye and looked at as his eyes tried to refocus on the figure in the distance that caused this. Ryoga finally regaining his composure eyes went wide when the figure in front of him vanished. Then, with a peace of mind that it was okay, he finally collapsed.

* * *

Kasumi walked over to the table, shaken but set down cups carefully on the table although the currently in the room was her and the unconscious boy.

"Yes—he's here. No he's unconscious right now but it seems like he has taken some serious damage. It was hard to say where, he flew back pretty hard. Yes that 'd be good if you good, okay goodbye." She hung up the phone, and lightly sighed, and paused in thought before she turned and walked back to her sister in the living room.

Her older sister was as anxious as she was. The older woman was getting up and bringing out plates of unnecessary snacks but it was just hard for the woman to hold still, and the food began to ten fold. With the last plate, Akane put a hand lighly on Kasumi's as she set it down. Kasumi looked at Akane surprised.

"I called Doctor Tofu." Akane started.

Tears started to fill Kasumi's eyes, and her hands were shaking. Her lip softly trembled as she tried to form words. Akane pulled her into a hug, and rubbed the back of her back.

"Wh-what why is he liked that? Oh dear what happened?" Kasumi voice cracked as her sister comforted her. Akane patted her sister's back, and thought to herself. She didn't know anymore than Kasumi did. She gave light shh's for her to calm down and then broke the hug to look at her older sister who was gaining her composure again.

Kasumi knew it wasn't a time to be upset like this, that they need to find as soon as they can at what could have caused this. She also knew that of anyone, her little sister had to the most upset, though this was upsetting for everyone. As her eyes watched her sister, the blue hair girl was over by Ryoga.

Akane kneeled and dipped a towel into a pan of water, and rung it out and began to wipe the dry blood off the side of the unconscious boy's mouth. A flashback of what had just occurred came to her thoughts.

* * *

_A smirk filled the boys lips, curled up into a cold half smile._

"_I've had enough of this!" The bandana boy yelled as he ran and jumped up into the air._

_Akane watched in fear, as those with fear had stood behind her. She eyes went wide as the cold figure's lip mouthed. __"Farewell." He smiled. She felt her voice crack as she screamed out to the boy, but then it was all a blur after that._

* * *

Akane dipped the towel in and the blood mixed into the water so she stood up and brought it over the kitchen to switch it out. As she ran the water to the sink she could hear a voice from the entryway. Turning off the water she walked to greet her guest.

"Hello Akane." Doctor Tofu said kind of cheerfully but the mood was so sullen. As all spirits left everyone, but were trying to not lose themselves during this time.

"Um Ryoga..where-" The doctor started.

"He's in the living room." Akane answered, and he followed her. "He's been unconscious for the past hour and a half." Her eyes looked over to the boy and she walked into the kitchen.

Dr. Tofu kneeled down next to Ryoga, who was lying on a futon. His eyes were closes, and his breathing was suttle. He leaned his ear close to the younger boy's mouth to listen for study breathing. Sitting up, his eyes meet with Kasumi's worried face. At most times he would find himself lost in her beauty but he knew wasn't a time to lose himself. She was beautiful as ever even as her face was grave with worry.

Akane walked back with a pan and set it next to the doctor and boy. He stood up.

"His breath is short, so I may need to examine him at my office to see if there is anything internally damaged." The doctor pushed his glasses up further on his face.

"He—was kicked." Kasumi stated quietly. "It looked like he was kicked or pushed from some sort." Kasumi swallowed hard.

"I see." Doctor Tofu paused. "May I ask what it is that attacked Ryoga?" He waited. It got dead silence. He then looked over at Akane.

Akane put her hand on her opposite arm, light lightly moving her hand on her arm. "We don't know. But we think it may have been-." She paused for Ryoga has made some kind of grunting noise.

Wincing in pain, he shot up from the futon with a gasp, and was breathing heavily. The boy was obviously panicked, but looked around taking in his surrounding, and then exhausted laid back down. He closed his eyes a bit and then opened them, staring at the ceiling.

"Damn it damn it DAMN IT." Ryoga screamed in his head. "What ever that thing was, it got away. There was no way that they were going to get away with this, that was for sure." Ryoga tried to sit up and winched, he put a hand to his side.

"Easy." Said Doctor Tofu. "You may have a broken rib there."

"Tsk." Ryoga answered. "Really the only thing that was broken was his pride. DAMN IT." He voiced in his head. Ryoga winced again.

The doctor helped him lean against the wall, pulling the futon more over. Once sitting up and leaning, Ryoga looked over at Akane. The mood was definitely dark, and everyone had almost deadpan faces, but he only wish someone was joking.. It scared him.

"Akane, Just as much as you I want to know who that Bastard is, but until I do, so you won't be so sad." Ryoga thought. A flashback came back to mind.

* * *

_The thing was ominous, dark, but what was it. It's outline, it's shape, it was coverened but its expression was visible enough. _

_He sure as hell has had enough of this though. Standing here, and not doing anything wasn't going to do anything. He dropped his bad and reached for his umbrella. Martial artist or not, this guy sure needed to learn when it came to respect._

_Ryoga jumped and ran over to the shadowed figure. Picking up enough length, he leaped up into the air to strike up stopped mid attack caught off guard, as the figure became clearer before him._

"_THERE'S NO WAY." Ryoga thought, but found himself fall, as the figure was out of suddenly out of sight._

* * *

Ryoga tried to bring his knees up to his chest from the wall but that was a failed attempt as he winced even more at the sharp pain. His legs lay out as his back was against the wall, and his arms fell limp.

"You promised her you bastard." He chuckled sadly.

* * *

Sorry for this cliff hanger, but I kind of like it because I think it clarifies who he is talking about. Thank you for reading, and please review!

- Luioomba


End file.
